The present disclosure generally relates to categorizing users, and more particularly to categorizing users based on ontologies.
The increase in use of the Internet has resulted in a growing demand for websites to track their online customers' behavior and activity while at their sites. Tracking this activity enables the website to better understand their customers, which provides insight into ways in which the websites' service and/or offerings can be improved.